


Juice Missing

by MakeBelieveTimeForMyMind



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Strained Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeBelieveTimeForMyMind/pseuds/MakeBelieveTimeForMyMind
Summary: It's in the name, his sexy ass is missing. Ivy is looking for him. And finds else shit.





	Juice Missing

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is all i ask for!! please and thank you. leave anything you like in the comments! :)

Non-stop ringing was the sound for hours before I said ‘fuck it’, nothing worse than death or pussy could happen causing him to leave me in the dark. Pulling out the drive way, I circled the block a few times checking over my shoulder, before making my way to the club. Creeping by slowly with my window half way down, I didn’t see any bikes so I figured they were on a late night task. Still don’t change the fact he needs to check in with me, just so I know he’s safe. Making a few more loops around so I didn’t feel as if I only had one motive, my heart was telling me he was not out chasing tail. I knew something was wrong. 

The past few weeks he’s been dropping hints about babies, loving me every chance. Whether it’s bent over his bike in the parking lot of TM, on top of the bar, pool table, or the roof of the garage. Never caring who walked in, nor stopping. Always saying he loved me more than I could know before releasing, always wiping a few tears from his eyes while staying inside me ‘til soft while I reminded him my love is forever, and always telling me he never wants to pull his dick out as it slipped from my folds. Last time he actually  _fucked_ me was when him and Jax took me to school, where Jax had a rubber on until I swallowed him. 

Making my way to the bed, I tried calling one more time. A miracle was all I could hope for at three in the morning, yet, nothing.  Nobody was able to help me right now. Crawling into our sheets, I curled up on his side and hugged his pillow, breathing in his scent brought tears, causing my eyeballs to painfully burn from the pressure forcing them out. Crying myself to sleep, I said a prayer to calm my worries. Worries that were dreams I once prayed for. 

Waking up in the same position, face deep in the pillow and phone clutched to my chest, I opened my eyes slowly to look at the clock, hoping that when I rolled over I would bump into him. With no such luck, I checked my phone for something, finding a message from Lyla. Attempting Juice again, I got nothing.  
  
**L: Have you or Juice seen Opie? He didn’t come home last night.  
M: No, haven’t seen J either. I’m calling Gemma.**

 “Teller-Morrow.”

“Gemma, have you seen Op or Juice? They didn’t make it home last night.” 

“No, I haven’t.

“Is every thing okay, sweetheart?” 

“Not sure just yet, but I’ma find my man.” 

In the bar was Piney and Gemma pouring some coffee have small chat. Annoyance showing on my face, Gemma walkedover to place her hand on my shoulder, “Still no luck, baby?” 

  
“Fuck no.” The words came out with tons of air behind them. Jax walked in the room hearing only my huff of air. 

“You plan on blowing the house down?” He chuckled. 

“If your brother don’t show or call me soon, he won’t be getting any blowing from me, at least not for awhile.” The possibility of him being dead came to mind, mid way through my laugh it turned into a weary one. Shaking my head and my eyes tight, I brought my hands up to my temples. Applying pressure and rubbing them as hard as I could, Jax pulling me into his arms to hold me. 

“Hey, now… what’s going on?”

“Juice and Opie didn’t come home last night. Anything go down last night preventing that?” I pulled my hands off my head and out his chest. Piney and Jax both nodded their heads no.

“I’ma checks the apartment.” With Jax behind me I open the door without knocking to Opie lacing up his boats. Walking through the bathroom door was Ima, sporting only a bra and jeans. Opie dropped his head down after he saw our look at him.

“I see why you didn’t make it home. Where Juice at?” Mean mugging her, “And let me find out you ever touched my man, I will end you.” she chuckled, rolling her eyes but knowing not to speak back.

“Really, brother? Used up pussy gonna fix shit?” Jax snared.

“Worked for you didn’t?” He snapped back. 

“I don’t have time to listen to this shit!” I yelled out, moving forward waving my hands in the air above my head,“When’s the last time ya saw my man?” 

“I haven’t seen him. But I’ll let him know you’re looking for him, if I do.”  

I shook my head in gratitude. “Aye, cum money, if Lyla don’t beat your ass when she finds out… I will.” Daring her to test me; lifting my eye brows, I walked out the room. 

Gemma and Piney were gone when I made my way back into the common area. Not worrying about what Jax was working on after my part of the chat, I pulled out my phone to try once more. Juice had to be okay. My heart pounding heavier and heavier, my fingers pressed the buttons and my hand held it to my ear. 

Rings after rings, my mind couldn’t help but think of the worse. I was already inside the car before I snapped my head back into correct thoughts, only because he picked up. 

“Baby, I’m so sor-“

“Where the  _fuck_  have you been? Where the  _fuck_ are you at!? Do you not know the amount of worry you have put my ass  _fuckin_  through?” My words coming out non-stop, leaving him no room to cut in, I finally stopped. 

“I know… trust me, I know, baby. I will explain everything but not over the phone. Meet me at the house. I promise. Half an hour?” he sounded desperate.

“Yeah, okay.” I huffed. 

“Baby, I love you…” His voice breaking at the end made the pressure behind my eyes build.

“I love you, too.” Click.


End file.
